simsfanonfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Sarana
Sarana, née Sara Fremont le 12 octobre 1987 à Paris, est une chanteuse pop/rn'b américaine d'origine française. Elle est fille unique de Karolina Conagan et de François Fremont, elle connait un certain succès outre-atlantique avec son première album "Money" puis devient une artiste international avec son deuxième opus "Bad Romance" et ces deux derniers album : "D.A.R.K" et "L.S.D". Biographie Enfance (1987-2003) Sarana est née Sara Vanessa Fremont, le 12 octobre 1987 à Paris. Lorsqu'elle a appaine 2 ans, Sara et ses parents, François et Karolina Fremont, quitte Paris pour New York, son père ayant monté sa société là-bas et sa mère voulant retourné auprès de ses parents. Ses parents divorce durant son adolescence, et son père quitte le foyer et ne donne plus de nouvelle, Sara ne reverra alors plus son père. Elle vie alors chez sa mère qui multiplie les conquêtes amoureuses. Celle-ci tomba enceinte lorsque Sara avait 17 ans. Décidant de garder l'enfant malgré que le père n'accepte pas l'enfant, Karolina accouchera alors d'un petit Tyler qu'elle élève seul. Débuts et Money (2003-2008) A 21 ans, Sara quitte la maison de sa mère et emménage dans un appartement où elle commence à composer ayant toujours chanter depuis son plus jeune âge et ayant appris le piano grâce à son père à l'âge de 8 ans. Elle rentre à la Tisch School of the Arts à Greenwish Village et afin de financer ses études et arrondir ses fins de mois, elle devient go-go danseuse dans les bars de streap tease de la "Grosse Pomme". Elle chante également dans des bars ce qui lui permettra de se faire repérer. Interscop Ricords finit par lui faire signé un contrat avec sa maison de disques, voyant en elle une futur star. Avec sa maison de disque un projet se construit mais sera cependant vite abandonné en 2003. Sara décide alors de prendre le pseudonyme de Sarana , les lettres "n" et "a" faisant référence à son deuxième prénom "Vanessa". C'est sous ce pseudonyme, qu'elle compose à nouveau et fini par sortir son première album "Money" aux accents pop et urbain, le 14 septembre 2007 après de nombreuses modifications à ce dernier. Le premier single s'intitule Pon De Replay ''et est sorti le 7 octobre 2007, se vendant à 3 milles exemplaire et se classant n°76 au Billboard Hot 100. L'album se hisse quand à lui à la 42ème place au Billboard Hot 200 et se vend à plus de 2 mille exemplaires. Un second single sortira le 18 juin 2008 , ''Rude Boy connait une plus grande popularité et se hisse en tête des ventes de l'année 2008 avec une 23ème places aux Billboards Hot 100. Un troisième single Rehab sortira le 12 octobre pour l'anniversaire de la chanteuse mais connaîtra un succès moindre que le précédent. Bad Romance (2009-2011) Le 23 juillet 2009, Sarana sort contre toutes attentes un nouvel album nommé "Bad Romance" avec un premier single éponyme au accents plus pop qui sortira seulement une semaine après la sortie de l'album, le 31 juillet et qui deviendra le 1er tube de la chanteuse . Le 17 août sort un deuxième single Don't Stop the Music au fort succès commercial qui sera souvent repris comme l'une des chansons de l'été 2009. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich ''sort en tant que troisième single le 5 septembre, ce dernier connaîtra un succès moins important que le précédent. S'en suivront les singles ''Poker Face, et Just Dance de novembre 2009 à mars 2010. La chanteuse part pour sa première tournée à travers toute l'Amérique appelé le " Bad Tour " qui se déroule du 22 avril au 24 août. Le 19 septembre sort un featuring avec la chanteuse Rose nommé "Waterfall". La chanteuse se fera par la suite plus discrète. D.A.R.K (2011-2013) Suite au succès de son dernier album, Sarana retourne en studio au mois de novembre 2010. Le titre Te Amo sort le 7 janvier 2011 annonçant ainsi le nouvel album de la chanteuse qui sortira le 19 janvier. Ce premier titre marque un réel changement de style et de look pour la chanteuse, il obtient alors la 17ème place au Billboard Hot 100 et l'album se classe dans les premières vente de l'année avec une 6ème place au Bilboard Hot 200. Ce nouvel album "D.A.R.K", sera l'album le plus vendu de la chanteuse avec 7 millions de vente à travers le monde. De nombreux singles sortirons alors durant toute l'année 2011: Hard, Teeth, Russian Roulette, One Million Bullets, Man Down, Alejandro, Dance in the Dark et Disturbia ''qui seront tous des succès commerciaux. Le 4 février 2012, Sarana part à nouveau en tournée afin de soutenir ses nombreux nouveaux titres. Le "''One Million World Tour" est ainsi la première tournée mondial de la chanteuse. Elle y reprend à la fois de nombreux titres de son dernier album mais également les hits contenus dans les deux premiers. Cette tournée à un énorme succès de par le monde et sera nommé comme l'une des tournées les plus lucratifs du moment avec le "Stroke of ... Tour" de Rose. Cependant une édition deluxe devait sortir après la tournée mais sera annulée. Un DVD de la tournée sortira alors le 23 août 2012. La chanteuse fera, suite à sa tpurnée, de multiples apparitions lors de remises des prix comme les MTV Video Music Awards, ou les American Music Awards. Durant la fin de cette année 2012 et jusqu'à fin novembre 2013 , elle sortira trois featurings avec d'autre artistes comme Run This Town avec le rappeur $ign, Fly avec Dropa Queen et Too Good avec Drake. L.S.D (2014-2016) Le 8 novembre 2014, Sarana annonce par le biais d'un tweet qu'elle est à nouveau en studio. Le 19 mars sort le titre How Bad Do You Want It ''qui n'obtiendra pas grand succès et qui sera également beaucoup critiqué par la presse spécialisé, décrit comme un "pas en arrière" de la chanteuse. La date de sortie de l'album initialement prévu au 8 avril 2015 sera alors reculé au 27 septembre après de nombreuses modifications de l'album. Désormais d'avantage orienté pop/rap, l'album nommé "''LS.D" est présenté comme une suite de son opus précédent. Malgrè les rumeurs, le single "How Bad Do You Want It" figurera tout de même sur l'album. Le 8 octobre sort enfin le deuxième single de l'album "Do What U Whant" le 18 septembre suivit par "G.U.Y" le 16 octobre. Suivrons ensuite "Vavavoom", "Only Girl" et "Mr President" tout trois promus par la chanteuse lors de remises des prix et de plateaux télés. Puis "Pills N' Potions" et "The Night Is Still Young" qui sortirons durant la tournée de la chanteuse. Elle lanse la tournée international nommé le "Neon Ligth Tour" le 29 avril 2016 qui s'achèvera le 21 juillet 2016 après que la chanteuse se soit évanoui sur scène durant sa prestation de "Do What You Want" et soit rentrée d'urgence à l'hôpital, 3 mois seulement après le lencement du "Neon Light Tour". La chanteuse intègrera alors un centre de désintoxication durant quelques jours. Durant la tournée, Sarana reprend de nombreux titres de ses deux derniers album mais également ses premiers hits. Le 3 septembre sort la version deluxe de l'album avec la chanson " We Are One" , B.O du DVD de sa tournée. Le 28 août, la chanteuse fait son grand retour aux MTV Video Music Awards, interprétant les titres Judas, Disturbia et Dance In the Dark puis Mr President, Do What U Whant et Only Girl. Le 28 octobre elle annonce sur son compte twitter être dors et déjà de retour en studio. EP - Electric Chapel (2016-2017) De novembre à fin décembre 2016 , Sarana est présente dans de nombreux show télévisés où elle révèle des éléments de son futur EP prévu pour le début d'année 2017 et participe également au Carpool Karaoke de James Gordon où elle livre une prestation de ses plus grands hits tels que Rude Boy, Bad Romance, One Million Bullets, Judas, Only Girl et G.U.Y. Dans une interview, la chanteuse annonce que cet EP sera un mélange des univers de ses deux derniers albums et qu'aucune tournée n'est prévu par la suite. Le 29 novembre, elle annonce sur le plateau d'Ellen Degeneres le nom de l'EP qui se nommera à l'instar de la première piste : "Electric Chapel". Elle fait ensuite de nombreuses apparitions lors de cérémonies de remises des prix entre Janvier et Février 2017, notemment lors des Grammy Awards où elle interprête un medley de "Judas" ''et "''Me and My Girls". Le 24 février, sort enfin et par surprise "Electric Chapel" qui est rapidement promu par le titre "Hair" et fait figure d'une soirée de lancement où son présentes les chanteuses Dropa Queen et Sakimeïko. Elle donnera sa première prestation de ce premier tube lors des iHeartRadio Music Awards le 5 mars. Le 9 mars, elle sort un second single intitulé "Bad Kids". Le 2 avril sort le clip du nouveau single " Bloody Mary " qui fera énormément parler faisant même objet de censure dans certains pays. En effet, on y découvre la jeune chanteuse déguisé en bonne soeur sanginaire qui se fait clouer nu sur une croix faisant ainsi réagir les associations chrétiennes ainsi que la chanteuse Rose. Les 15 et 22 avril, la chanteuse est la tête d'affiche du festival Coachella où elle performe sur quelques un de ses plus grand hits ainsi que sur les 3 singles de son EP. Elle en fait une ultime promotion lors d'une prestation au Billboard Music Awards le 21 mai où elle interprête "Bad Romance" , "Bad Kids" et "Bloody Mary" , prestations qui susciterons également de vives critiques. Le 17 juin, sort une publicité pour la marque Donatella Versace dont la chanteuse est désormais l'égérie. La musique de cette pub est alors interprété par la chanteuse avec le titre inédit "Donatella". Elle sort également sa propre ligne de vêtements en partenariat avec Versace dont la pub est lancé le 15 juillet avec le titre inédit "Fashion!". Elle refait son apparition le 27 août à l'occasion des MTV Video Music Award où elle performe sur un medley de Poker Face, Love Game et Bad Romance. Une prestation bien plus résonnable que la présédente. Elle annonce, au moment de récupéré son prix de Meilleur Direction Artistique pour le clip de "Hair", qu'elle est à nouveau en fase d'écriture pour un futur album aux sonorités plus Pop/Rn'b avant de repartir en tournée mondial. APPLAUSE et F*CK (2017-2019) Le 15 septembre, via les réseaux sociaux, elle délivre le titre de son futur single intitulé "APPLAUSE" qu'elle dédie à ses fans. Le single fini par sortir le 20 octobre accompagné d'un clip coloré et plutôt osé et faisant référence au pop art. Environnement artistique Style musical Sarana a une voix parfois mozzo-soprano parfois soprano, son style musical est assès variable passant du rn'b à la pop en passant par le rock. Image publique et mode 1er album "Money" : La jeune femme adopte un style plutôt urbain qui devient plus travailler par la suite. 2ème album "Cool for the Summer" : Pour son retour, Sarana porte des vêtements très colorés et estival en fonction de son tube du moment. 3ème album "D.A.R.K" : Pour son grand come-back, la chanteuse à désormais les cheveux très cours et noir, elle adopte un style très sombre voir gothik à certain moment, au fil des mois, ses cheveux repousses et elle fera alors quelques mèches colorés à ses cheveux. 4ème album "L.S.D" : Abandonnant le style gothik, elle opte désormais pour des tenues extrêmement colorés et extravagante voir provocante. Elle porte dorénavant des perruques de multiples couleurs selon sa tenue et son tube du moment. Après sa tournée, la chanteuse revient avec des tenues plus sombres mais toujours parsemé de touche de couleurs. 1er EP "Electric Chapel" : Reprenant en quelques termes le style de la fin de l'ère "L.S.D", la chanteuse commence à porter des piercings et à porter des tenues de plus en plus sexy et provocante. Elle abandonne beaucoup plus souvent ses perruques pour faire apparaître ses cheveux désormais blond. Lors des Billboard Music Awards, alors qu'elle interprète son dernier single "Bloody Mary" , sa performance créer un véritable scandal car en plus d'apparaître dans un justaucorps ultra moulan elle exécute des corégraphie à forte conotation sexuel se faisant fouhaiter par ses danseurs pour finir par crusifier sur une croix. Cette performance sera énormément critiqué dans la presse et sur les réseaux sociaux. La chanteuse Rose avec laqu'elle elle avait colaborait sur le titre "Waterfall" en 2011 twiterra notemment : " C'est fou comme des personnes autrefois si bien sous tout rapport peuvent tomber si bas qu'il semble impossible de remonter, c'est moche de gacher une carrière". Tournées * 2010 : Bad Tour * 2012: One Million World Tour * 2016 : Neon Ligth Tour * 2017 : Electric Chapel Tour * 2018 : CR#ZY F$N World Tour Vie privée En 2003, Sarana, encore Sara à l'époque, est en couple avec James Milan mais le couple se sépare courant 2006 après trois ans de relation. C'est durant sa tournée 2010 le "Summer Tour" que Sarana commence à fréquenter l'un de ses gardes du corps : Hugh Nicler. Le couple se fiance le 4 décembre 2010 mais ils se sépare en avril 2011. Au mois de mai 2011, Sarana se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte de son ex-petit ami, elle décide d'avorter dans le plus grand secret. Elle n'en parlera que durant une interview pour la promotion de "D.A.R.K". Après cela elle aura de nombreuses relations amoureuses et se mariera le 15 février 2013 à Las Vegas avec le rappeur $ign. Elle tombe à nouveau enceinte après son mariage et accouchera de jumeau le 17 décembre 2013 qu'elle nommera Alejandro et Roberto faisant ainsi référence à son tube "Alejandro". Le couple divorce le 8 janvier 2014 après les nombreux adultères de $ign, les enfants seront alors sous la garde de leur mère qui les laisse souvent à sa mère ce qui lui vaudra d'être souvent critiqué dans les magasines peoples. Le 14 avril 2014, la chanteuse se remarie à Big Daddy qu'elle fréquente depuis janvier. Ils se séparent seulement trois jours après mais le divorce sera officiellement proclamé en octobre. La chanteuse fréquente alors l'un de ses danseurs, Dean Hilcliff de juin 2014 à août de la même année. Elle sortira ensuite avec l'un de ses vieux ami, Kyle Linsworf, joueur de football américain. Ils se fiancent le 23 novembre 2014 aux Seychelles. Mais Sarana entame une relation, durant le mois de décembre, avec son ancien garde du corps Hugh Nicler,avec qui elle était déjà sortie en 2010. Cette relation mettra alors un terme à ses fiançailles mais également à son amitié avec Kyle. Suite à cette rupture, Hugh et elle mettrons un terme à leur relation. Suite à l'échec de son dernier single, la chanteuse se retire complètement de la sphère médiatique pour un retour au sommet durant le moins d'octobre où elle publie de nouveaux single. On apprend alors que la chanteuse sort à nouveau avec son ex-mari et père de ses deux fils, $ign. Ce dernier reprenant la garde de leurs enfants. Le couple se sépare à nouveau durant le mois de janvier. Elle sort alors avec l'acteur Matt Thomlison de février à fin aôut 2016. Elle sort ensuite avec Drake de octobre 2016 à mars 2017. Entre juillet et septembre 2017 elle sort avec Karl Logerfield, elle est alors un nouveau sobre. Le 21 août 2016, alors en pleine performance de "Do What U Want" durant le "Neon Light Tour", la chanteuse fait un malaise sur scène et est rapidement ramené aux urgences où l'on découvre qu'elle a une forte dose de Marijuana dans le sang. A sa sortie de cure de désyntoxication, seulement quelques jour après, elle révèle sa dépendance à l'alcool et à la drogue dans une interview chez Ellen Degeneres, avouant qu'elle était dépendante à la drogue depuis plus d'un ans. Un mois plus tard, elle révèle être de retour en studio pour un nouveau projet. De septembre 2016 à début mai 2017, la chanteuse affiche fièrement le faite qu'elle soit désormais totalement sobre, lui donnant une nouvelle image pour ses deux tubes "Hair" et "Bad Kids" qui sont deux véritables cartons. Cependant, le clip de "Bloody Mary" ainsi que sa prestation au Billboard Music Awards laissent à pensé pour certains fans de la chanteuse que celle-ci aurait replongé.